And so, I fell in love with a monster
by RosealieS
Summary: My name is Rosalina Salvatore, Orignally Petrova. Yes Rosalina Petrova and before you ask no, I'm not another doppleganger, though my sister is a doppleganger. I'm over a thousand years old and a hybird the very first original girl hybird, yes I am an original I've spent years on running.. slighty mature, its still not finished please read an review ?
1. A Fresh start

My name is Rosalina Salvatore, Orignally Petrova. Yes Rosalina Petrova and before you ask no, I'm not another doppleganger, though my sister is a doppleganger. I'm over a thousand years old and a hybird the very first original girl hybird, yes I am an original I've spent years on end running and hiding terrified if he ever found us and by us I mean me and my precious son Benjamin or as people call him Ben, I've various nicknames Rosie, Rosielee, Princess etc. I fell in love with someone I shouldn't of and even though my father warned me I'll regret it, falling in love with him. But I assumed it was because my mother left us when I was young taken my twin Finn with her I don't know which hurts more the fact she left me and dad or the fact she left me and dad with Finn and didn;t take me. I met Damon and Stefan Salvatore before they were turned into vampires, we went our separated ways before they were turned and after they were turned we met back up years after they were turned and ever since then I've been running, running and hiding with Stefan and Ben. We started fresh back in Mystic Falls, back where it all started for three of us but of course it was all different times, different years, different senery. Things were hectic but we were getting there, finally settled back in to Mystic Falls. Here's my life story...

Rosalina's P.O.V:

It was early morning when I heard him appraoch my room calling me "Rosalina, time to get up come on!" called Stefan for the third time this morning I didn't want to get up but he insisted he wouldn't leave me be till I got out of bed.. Then he screamed "Rosie, move it now!" "Rosie,Rosie,Rosie" I whinned he knew I hated been called "Rosie" and told him I wasn't getting up no way in hell was enrolling in another school to do it all over again but he insisted, I eventually got up and dressed and went downstairs to see Stefan preparing my coffee and getting my darling son Benjamin his breakfast. As I appraoched the kitchen Stefan had the coffee ready to go he knew I was uneasy about leaving Benjamin here especially with Zach but I warned Benjamin that Zach wasn't like us that he was human unlike us and that he is family and not food Benjamin just nodded and then Stefan was rushing me out the door I kissed Benjamin on the head and said bye to my now uncle Zach and off I went.

Stefan's P.O.V:

I finally convinced Rosalina to enrol in school of course we enrolled as twin siblings after using complusion to enrol us, of course she wasn't all that thrilled that I had enroled her in school as "Rosie Salvatore" but she'll get over it, we were in most of the same classes. It was first period and we weren't in the same class so I walked her to her class and headed towards the men's bathroom that's when I seen her, I bumped into her as she came out of the men's bathroom she must of seen my raised eyebrow, I questioned her saying "Isn't this the mens room" of i knew it was but she stuttered abit saying "Yes, I ... I... I was just, it's along story ... I'm Elena" I smiled and replied "Stefan" trying to keep my cool. She smiled and walked right by me after it. We had history together first period, the rest of the day went pretty quick.

Rosalina's P.O.V:

I arrived home earlier than Stefan which was odd, I brushed it off anyways I had a weird feeling but I choose to ignore it I was greeted by a big hug from my little boy he told me about his day Zach told me he was heading to pick up the grocerys so I was alone with Benjamin he fell sleep on my lap while I hummed to him his favourite lullaby granted my son was older than Stefan he was still growing everyday slowly because of a spell I got a witch to place on him I sat back thinking of everything I was lucky to at least have Benjamin and Stefan. Just then Stefan arrived home full of smiles and seemed happy which wasn't like him.

Stefan's P.O.V:

I came home to find Rosalina and Benjamin on the chair in the lounge Benjamin was asleep I smiled at Rosalina and carried on up the stairs to my room to write in my diary about todays events, about Elena the girl who looked exactly like Katherine the one who turned me and Damon and caused us to fight and fall out after her death though I was delighted she was dead I knew Rosalina missed her little sister, Katherine was a manipulative bitch I loved her under her complusion, of course Damon refused to believe that she never loved us it hurt Rosalina that Damon dropped her for Katherine or as Rosalina likes to call her Katherina. I decided after much thought to stopn writing and head out to the grill hoping to see Elena after Zach returned home.

Zach's P.O.V:

I came home after doing the shopping to find Stefan leaving the house to go out, I was abit weary about him going anywhere but I warned him not to go near any of the humans he always insisted "Bunny diets are the way to go". I help Rosalina put Benjamin to bed and decided to look at today's paper when I read the front page "Animal Attack" I read it and snapped I knew Rosalina stayed home yesterday and today as normal which meant Stefan had to of doing it. I waited up till he came home and when he did I raised the newspaper and screamed at him "You promised uncle Stefan" he looked confused and said "It was an animal attack" which enraged me further "I'm not stupid I know what these are" I replied to him not given him the chance to explain I told him he shouldn't of came back and left him to go to bed.

Stefan's P.O.V:

I woke up early to the smell of bacon and eggs drifting through the house, I got out of bed to see Rosalina cooking she was finally smiling I set at the breakfast bar while she placed the plate of food infront of me. Granted we didn't need or have to eat but it was rountine for us especially for little Benjamin, I heard him scream so I ran to his room Rosalina following closely behind he was sobbing in his bed Rosalina eventually calmed him down and that's when he asked her "Where's daddy?" Rosalina looked at me for answers I was shocked Benjamin never asked for his father, Rosalina explained calmly that his father is away on business but he'll be back soon, we had no idea where Damon was she or Benjamin haven't seen him in 40 years granted Damon isn't Benjamin's biological father he agreed to raise him as his own.

Rosalina's P.O.V:

I had woken up before anyone else so I decided to get ready for school and prepare breakfast for Stefan, Zach and Benjamin I had just finished making it and Stefan arrived in to the kitchen and took his usual seat I placed his breakfast down when I heard my babyboy scream he had a nightmare and usually when he has these he looks for Damon, I lied to my son telling him that Damon was away on business when reality I didn't know where he was or if he was even alive I got him calmed down and carried on with my day. At school I befriend Bonnie Bennett who introduced me to her gang of friends, Bonnie was much like an old friend of mine Emily as we walked to the canteen for lunch I saw her the Elena Gilbert sitting at lunch with my "brother" Stefan I approached them and Stefan introduced me to Elena she was graceful and polite I was dazed I knew she was the next doppleganger, though I know Stefan doesn't understand why she looked exactly like my sister, it's been 500 years since my baby half sister Katherina was born, she was burnt to the ground in fell's church along with the vampires. Tragic I know. I was stunned and dazed by Elena's looks.

Stefan's P.O,V:

I havent talked to Rosalina since lunch, I was worried because I told her about Elena but when they finally met I could see her dazed flashback look I never mentioned to her that Elena was exactly like Katherine I arrived home to find her screaming at someone all I could hear her say was "Where were you, aye?" "Where were you when I needed you when we needed you most" and when I ran upstairs that's when him Damon my older brother here in Mystic Falls he hasn't been here since Katherine died. I snapped and asked him "Why are you here?" he smiled and replied "I missed you guys" I snorted and sn apped saying "You hate small towns it's boring nothing to do as you said before" he just smiled so I lanched myself at him we crashed through the window causing Rosalina to get upset.

Damon's P.O.V:

I arrived at our old boarding house to find Rosalina in her room I snook up on her causing her to jump then she turned to face me and took a step back I stared at her, she looked more beautiful Long dark curly hair that flowed all the way down her back her olive skin and rare blue eyes staring at me I just wanted to grab her and say sorry and kiss her but she was fuming and snapped screaming at me thats when my little brother crashed through the door screaming and then launched himself at me causing the two of us to fly out of the window I knew me and Stefan fighting would make Rosalina my Rosie upset it hurt me.

Rosalina's P.O.V:

Damon returned out of nowhere I was in shock and very angry he stood there looking, staring at me causing me to snap and lose control I just got angry and snapped questioning why he was never there for me and Benjamin thats when Stefan came in and they fought I got so upset I ran to Benjamin's room and decided enoughs enough I packed few of his things and my things and I decided I needed a break from things and decided to head to the city to visit some friends for awhile so I waited till morning. I woke up and explained to Zach and Stefan we were leaving for abit Stefan been Stefan pleaded for me not to go but I wanted to go, Stefan helped me to my car while Damon stead hid out of sight of Benjamin. And with that I drove to the city.


	2. So much for that fresh start

*Few Months Later...*

Stefan's P.O.V:

Me and Elena where together for a few months now, I missed Rosalina alot she was the sister I never had we spoke almost everyday on the phone and she announced she was finally ready to come home and face Damon. I told her Elena knew all about our kind I also mentioned that I told Elena that Rosalina was just a vampire and not a Hybird. I didn't think she'd be able to take it all in just yet Rosalina agreed with me so I started to get stuff ready for her return home. I was excited that she was returning though I know she won't be happy when she comes home but Damon assured me he would explain to her about Zach

Damon's P.O.V:

I heard Rosalina was returning home soon I was excited that she coming home gives me time to think things through to explain it all to her everything, I know I broke her heart by choosing Katherine over her but Katherine is my one true love, of course I love Rosalina too. I know she's going to be pretty pissed I killed Zach just like Stefan was though he hasn't forgiven me but Zach deserved it. Elena was around the house alot which kind of annoyed me. I was the one that told her our family secret I told her all about Katherine and how me and Stefan loved her but of course talked her around. I decided to go for a nap while Stefan was getting Rosalina's room ready. While napping I was having a dream of the old day's back when I was a human when I first met Rosalina and Katherina...

...Flashback...  
Mystic falls, 1864.

Me and Stefan were playing ball after I returned from the army, father never approved of me it was always Stefan but that never destroyed our bond the Salvatore brothers, best of friends. Thats when Miss Rosalina Petrova and Miss Katherina Petrova joined us with Katherina's maid Emily. Katherina appraoched us asking if she can play ball with us, though I looked at Rosalina I was mesmerised by Katherina, Rosalina and I have had some rather steamy encounters before I was sent away to the army when I returned I met Katherina her sister. I was instanly in love with her though I promised my heart to Rosalina she knew I loved Katherina and so I broke her heart.. Rosalina smiled weakly at me and continued to walk the gardens with Emily, they seemed pretty close. Stefan and I allowed Katherina to play ball with us we chased after her with the ball in her hand. A few months later I had to leave again and Katherina grew closer to Stefan, when I returned Katherina was delighted to see me Rosalina was not however I attented the first founders ball with Rosalina while Katherina attented with Stefan it killed me to see them together. Stefan and Rosalina had grown quite close Rosalina always said Stefan reminded her much of her brother Finn, her twin.  
Katherina and I got more serious with each other we fell in love I knew in an instant she loved me back, finally. Then she told me what she was a vampire, I was shocked but I loved her anyway I wanted her to turn me I wanted to be like her so that we could live together forever, she thought me how she did things Rosalina didn't approve of it. Kaherina promised me she would turn me when it's time. A few weeks later my father and some of the townspeople where gathered at a founders meeting where they used the Gilbert device to gather the vampires I was terrified they would find out about Katherina my precious Katherina, Pearl had already warned her that the townspeople were getting close and so she fed both me and Stefan blood then she gathered with the rest of the vampires to fells church where they were trapped and burnt of course Rosalina left just in time before they gathered her. My katherina died in the church along with Emily though I found out Emily was a bennett witch and not a vampire but because she was assoiciating with vampires she was trapped in the church with the vampires then our father shot us me and Stefan and that's when it happened we were transformed into vampires I didn't wanna live forever not without my beloved Katherina, Stefan forced me to feed and so I promised him an eternity of regret , misery and sadness. Before Katherina died she had Emily make us two daylight rings so that when we turned we would be able to walk in daylight. Stefan became obsessed with blood he ripped our father apart limb from limb.

I woke up to noises coming from downstairs full of laughter I was dazed then I realized that Rosalina and Benjamin were home I went downstairs and was greeted by Benjamin calling for me "Daddy, Daddy" he wasn't my son by blood but after Katherina died Rosalina opened up to me about her passed and I promised to raise Ben as my own.

Rosalina's P.O.V:

I seen him walking down the stairs and in an instant Benjamin ran to him calling him "Daddy, Daddy" I was hurt I remembered everything from way before I met the Salvatores till 1864 till now, I was greatful Damon agreed to raise Benjamin but I still ran in fear of Benjamin's real father coming and finding us. Terrified that Benjamin's real father would find out about Elena and would want to hurt her to break that damn curse! I snapped out of my dazed and smiled at everyone and unpacked my things... I sat in my room while Benjamin slept it had been a couple of weeks I was home Damon told me Zach went away on holiday I was excited to see Zach and everything seemed normal and calm then I heard commotion going on downstairs I walked out of the room and gently closed the door to go down and see what was going on and of course Stefan and Damon were arguing. "Great, peace didn;t last long" I muttered.  
I screamed "What the hell is going on!" they both froze and looked at me thats when Stefan said the one thing I never wanted to hear. 


	3. I never wanted to hear she was alive

Stefan's P.O.V:

Rosalina had screamed at us saying "What the hell is going on!" I just froze then glanced at Damon who just looked at the ground I was going to tell her, tell her the truth and I know it was going to kill her to hear it but I took a breath and told her "Katherina's alive, the church where all the vampire's died is buried behind a huge boulder and Damon moved the boulder and heard the pleas of the vampire's. Katherina's alive Rosie" she stood there in shock and didn;t say anything, she looked at Damon and he just pleaded with her "Say something Rosielee, please say something. This could be good we could have her back for good, please help me" She didn't respond to her she said nothing.

Damon's P.O.V:

I tried to plead with Rosalina but got no response I even called her Rosielee which was always my nickname for her and still nothing she sat there like a frozen zombie and in that instant I knew I hurt her again I knew she was thinking back to everything. I got frustrated and fled the house I couldn't sit there and watch her like this I needed a plan to free my Katherine.

Rosalina's P.O.V:

He fled the house in a hurry leaving me and Stefan in the hallway Stefan picked me up and carried me to the chair in the lounge , he disappeared for a moment and returned with a blood bag for me I took it from her and drank it dry Stefan cleaned my face after it, an hour or so has passed and not a word between us was said then we heard a knock on the door it was Elena. Stefan invited her in, she rushed to my side and cradled me knowing what has happened, Elena knew bits and pieces of my life but only from the time I met the Salvatores. She made me some tea and I drank it and fell asleep thats when I had the dream that reminded me of how I fell for Damon...

...Flashback...

It was a cool crisp day I arrived at the Salvatore household and was greeted by Mr. Giuseppe Salvatore, he kindly taken me under his wing after I told him my sister and I were from Atlanta we were orphaned when our parents and family died in a tragic housefire I explained my sister Katherina would be joining us in a couple of weeks he was happy, I hated lying to anyone but I couldn't exactly tell him I was running and hiding. He introduced to his son's Damon and Stefan Salvatore, Damon was the eldest he was so sweet a few weeks had passed and still no sign of Katherina I was getting worried but I wasn;t bothered I was happy I grew close to Stefan in a sisterly and brotherly way. He reminded me of my twin Finn, how I missed Finn. I grew close to Damon emotionally and pyshically I loved him and I never ever thought I'd fall in love again after the last time thinking of the first time that I had fallen in love made me remember horrible things of my passed I missed my son Benjamin, I had him hid with an old friend of mine Rose before Rose took him under her wing I had Emily place a growing spell that he would only grow older every couple of hundred years I missed Emily too but for now I had Damon.

Damon was cheeky but sweet he would bring me a beautiful rose everyday from the garden a different color each day it made me smile then Damon got the news that he had to leave with the confedirate army again he had a few days to leave so the night before he left we had been down at the lakes we went for a little swim then when we got out of the water I was shivering so he wrapped his arms around me and started kissing me then I fell backwards with him on top of me as our kissing got more and more steamy we made love and he promised me his heart if I promised him my hand in marriage but it had to be a secret till he returned I agreed the great thing about it was I never used complusion on Damon, this was real.

Damon was gone for a while and Katherina finally joined me at the Salvatore household with Emily I was so happy to see them, Katherina and I haven't had the easiest of things but we grew a bit close over the years but I never realised how much of a manipulative bitch my sister really was untill the day we were living with the Salvatore's...  
Damon finally returned after been away to the army he was introduced to Katherina and I instanly knew there was sparks between them.. It hurt me but I tried to be normal with Damon but after awhile he admitted his love for my sister and so he broke my heart and started fooling around with her I confined in Emily after months of realising Katherina was fooling around with both Stefan and Damon. Emily promised she would always protect both me and Benjamin I was greatful for Emily she reminded me of her ancestor Ayanna. After been hurt to much by Damon I decided it was time to move on I said my goodbyes to Pearl and young Annabelle I cried saying goodbye to Stefan I grew to hate Katherina so i left after saying goodbye to Emily I ignored Katherina but I knew I wouldn't hate her forever, like come on our forever literally meant forver that is untill I was reunited with Rose that I heard the news that Katherina died and that the Salvatores are now vampires I was shocked.  
I met Stefan and Damon after this Damon promised he would help raise Benjamin as his own that he drop by from time to time he felt like he needed to do it, I stuck with Stefan for a while the he went off the rails and eventually ran into my best friend Lexi who helped him get on his bunny diet! I loved Lexi, I was happy Katherina was gone.

I woke up from my sleep to the smell of pancakes been cooked in the kitchen it was morning already I ignored Damon and eat my pancakes and got ready for school with Stefan, Damon tried to bring up the tomb but I told him I didn't want to know. 


	4. I Shouldv'e known she lied

Stefan's P.O.V:

Rosalina was pretty quiet since she woke up, she sent quietly eating breakfast I left her to get ready for school and heard her and Damon exchange a few words I walked in to her saying "I don;t want to know Damon" I'm assuming its about Katherine and the tomb I agreed to help Damon though I wasn't really going to help him, I couldn't do that to Rosalina I filled Elena in on everything last night and we both agreed to help Damon. Rosalina was quiet all during school which was odd she left in a hurry after school and went home, I came home to hear her sob in her room I knew this hurt her.

Rosalina's P.O.V:

I didn't want to go to school or see anyone today but I just got on with it, Tyler Lockwood kept trying to talk to me with his usual flirtly comments but I just ignored him I felt sorry for ignoring him but I didn;t care. I left school in a hurry I just didn;t want to be here I ran home and up to my room I started to sob I missed Katherina but I didn't want her back she will rein terror on the Salvatores, on me and on Elena. Elena has no clue what Katherina was really liked she toyed around with both of the brothers and when she see's Elena she'll probly snap because Elena's happy with Stefan.

Elena's P.O.V:

I went home to the Salvatore' boarding house with Stefan, he told me to be quiet he heard something from upstairs I assumed it was Rosie he carried on up the stairs to her. I felt so bad for her, it;s horrible what Damon's putting her through he has no clue how Rosie really feels for him. It's like a tragic love story in a sense, Katherine can't be that bad can she? Damon came home and seen that Stefan wasn;t with me so he took the opportunity to threaten me he promised to kill everyone and everything I ever loved if we don;t help him, Stefan flew down the stairs and flung Damon across the room. Little Benjamin came down and Stefan and I walked away to his room. I tried asking Stefan about Rosie's passed but he never said much. A few days had passed and I went to Damon with a message for him... "I convinced Bonnie to help you free Katherine" I said to him and he replied by saying "Fool me once, shame on me. You won;t help us" I told him "You and I have an understanding and I promise you we will help you free Katherine" "I don't believe you" he responded, so I took off my vervain necklace and handed it to him while practically begging him " Ask me if I'm lying now" he looked confused and stunned he put my chair back on and told me " I'm trusting you, it happens tonight" and with that I left to go the grill to the Rosie the plan of course she didn;t want to know, she wasn't going to come tonight not to the dukes' party or to free her sister Katherine. She left the grill and went somewhere. I went to the party with Damon to find Caroline and Matt, Caroline ran up to me "Elena, Elena where have you being?" she said to me I was stunned and stuttered " I... I ... I've being busy" and with that Damon came behind me and pulled me the arm down the path and out of sight that's when we went to the tomb we were greeted by Bonnie, Stefan and Bonnie's Grams. No sight of Rosalina, Bonnies Gram's started talking "Air, Earth, Fire" Bonnie interupting saying "Water," followed by me saying: thats it? Just water from the tap" then grams continued talking "As apposed towhat?" I replied to her confused saying "I ... I just it would have to be holy water, blessed or something" Grams giggled.

Stefan's P.O.V

Damon and Elena came down to the tomb where Bonnie, her grams and I were. Bonnie, her grams and Elena were talking and Damon pulled out of his pocket "Whats that?" I asked him, realising it was a blood bad he replied saying "Just a little something for my Katherine, she has to have something" I just told him " I cant wait to get rid of you" Just then Bonnie interupted us telling us "We're ready" I was glad this was it to be rid of him then I can focus on getting Rosalina back to her oldself, for a thousand and something year old hybird she was really gloomy lately. We had guests in the tomb Annabelle and her friend, Anna was here to free her mother I already knew this but still wasn;t expecting her here now. Bonnie and her Grams started the spell that moved the boulder out of the way and then asked me to go get the gasoline I turned to Elena and kissed her cheek and told her "I'm going to get the gasoline I'll be right back" and turned to go get it, I was greated by Anna who told me she was going to free her mother and with that she disappeared by the time I returned Elena wasn't there Damon had taken her to the tomb to free Katherine I knew I couldn;t trust him I fumed when I realised this and tried to go in after him Bonnies Grams tried to stop me they told me the spell she put on the tomb that any vampire who goes in can't come out. I heard Elena scream and then I ran to her knowing I can;t come out I ran in to find Anna given her mother Elena's blood I freed her and made her run out the door thats when she called me and I stood there at the door and I explained to her " I heard you scream, I just ran I'll be okay" Bonnie's grams told me they'll break the seal I ran to grab Damon hearing him say repeatedly "She's not here, She's not here". I kept saying "We need to get out here now!" Damon said "It doesn;t make sense where is she?" Thats when Elena ran in "Damon, Please come on" And we all ran out. I knew Damon was hurt but if Katherina wasn't there then where was she.

Damon's P.O.V:

I ran in the tomb with Elena looking for Katherina I left Elena somewhere and ran to find my love, It didn;t take me long to realise she wasn't here.. It didn't make sense why wasn't she there? Where was she? We loved each other so where was she.. Stefan ran in pleading with me to leave the tomb I didn;t want to listen then Elena ran in begging me to go I looked at her and in an instant I left with her and Stefan I stood outside the tomb in the woods and Elena ran up and hugged me and said "I'm sorry Damon, I really am" Then she Stefan I ran home so upset hurt angered when I got home I seen Rosalina hummin Benjamin to sleep, I realised I do still love her my little Rosielee but not as much as I wanted Katherine. Rosalina just looked at me and turned away. A ran out to the motel to where Annabelle was staying I barged in and said "you knew she wasn't there" Anna was shocked and told me she knew I wouldn't of helped her so I grabbed Pearl up by the throat "Why do you get a happy ending!" Anna pleading "Damon, stop Damon please" I didn;t listen I still had Pearl up by the throat "Why do you get the happy ending and I don;t" Pearl replied to me saying "The gaurd... The one at the church, the one that locked us in she promised to turn him, he was obsessed with her, he was under her spell like everybody else and he let her go" I stood in shock and let Pearl go. Anna cradling her mother turned to me and told me "Last I saw her was in Chicago, In 1983 she knew you were alive and were you were and she didn;t care Damon" I stood there heartbroken I turned and left as I got home Rosie was still up I asked her "Did you know all this time" anger starting to kick in she replied "Know what Damon?" She looked confused but I didn;t care I was so angry she was lying I grabbed her up by the throath and screamed in her face "You knew, didn't you! You knew she's alive all this time you knew! How could you do this to me Rosalina how?" She threw me off her tears filling her eyes "You mean to tell me my damned sister has been alive all these years!" I thought she knew she didn;t give me a chance to open my mouth before she flew out of the house and gone in an instant. 


	5. And so, I ran to someone unexpected

Rosalina's P.O.V:

Damon came home again with no Katherina, I figured she couldn't face me but he shocked me by asking me a question I didn;t think he would ask "Did you know all this time" he started getting angry so I replied "Know what Damon?" I was so confused I didn;t understand then he launched at me and grabbed me by the throath screaming at me "You knew, didn't you! You knew she's alive all this time you knew! How could you do this to me Rosalina how?" I flung him off of me and started to feel the tears filling my eyes I got so upset after I realised who he was talking about and I screamed back at him "You mean to tell me my damned sister has been alive all these years!" I didn;t give him a chance to reply I just ran, ran so fast out of the house I didn;t know where I was going I just ran, eventually I ended up at Tyler Lockwoods house. He was sitting on his porch I walked up to him and we started talking and he started kissing me heavily I finally gave in and he told his parents where away and asked me to come inside as I stepped inside I made sure to take my shoes off and we continued kissing our way to his bedroom.

Tyler's P.O.V:

Rosie approached me at my front porch she was crying she walked up to me and sat beside me we talked for hours and I decided to kiss her, I was crazy about her but never approached her about it. She would always brush off my flirty comments and all that in and out of school, I felt relieved when she decided to kiss me back. Finally she's kissing me I stop and told her that my parents away and I invited her in to the house she smiled we took our shoes off and started kissing me, we kissed our way to my bedroom I was glad I decided to clean it a few hours before Rosie came over. She pushed me onto my bed so that I was sitting down and got on top of me kissing me deeper and deeper she smiled at me and obviously felt my arousal, she started kissing my neck while taking my shirt off then she brought her lips back to me I felt her hand tug at my hair and I decided to brake the kiss to take her top off to reveal her black lacey bra I lifted her up and she pulled me in closer with her legs, she moaned slightly into my mouth and I smiled.

Rosalina's P.O.V:

I couldn;t control myself I wanted him and wanted him NOW, he lift me up and I wrapped my legs tighter to his body and I moaned slightly into his mouth and he smiled. He lay me on his bed and he kicked off his jeans while tugging and my own skinny jeans she looked at my petite slim figure and my black lacey bra with thong to match I stared at his 6 pack in awe his tanned skin very muscly I knew he worked out, I sat up and grabbed him down we were kissing deeper and deeper again and he started kissing down my neck causing me to moan further he stopped kissing me to take my black thong off and my bra, I kicked off his boxers and he smiled and he moved down and start kissing me from my thighs up making me moan more I couldn't take the suspense any longer so I moved so that we were standing up I hopped up into his arms we kissed more and he pushed me against the wall positioning himself in me I could already feel how big he was I was excited he had me up against the wall kissing me deeply when I felt him going in I couldn't control my moans, my need for more. I was buckling my hips going with him feeling him deeper it was amazing who would of though a Lockwood was this good? He fell against the bed causing us to fall with me sitting on top of him and him still in me I could feel that warm feeling bubbling inside me I bounced harder on him moaning as he kissed my neck I felt him climax just as I did, it was amazing. The rest of the night was a blur, I woke up resting on Tylers chest I felt comfortable safe and calm I rolled over and fell back asleep.

Stefan's P.O.V:

"I still can;t find here, I;ve been everywhere and I still can;t find her" I was venting at Elena I didn;t mean to but I was worried about Rosalina, where was she? Elena kept trying to calm me down "Shhh Stefan, we'll find her. I promise" I couldn;t believe her this was Damons fault, Rosalina spent years and years on end running.. Hiding and now she's gone she could be anywhere. Benjamin came into my room "Uncle Stefan, Why is daddy sad? Where's mammy?" I just smiled and picked him up "Hey champ, mammy will be back soon" and with that I heard the door bell and Benjamin ran to the door and screamed happily "AUNTY LEXIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" I thought that can;t be right then I heard her "Wow, look whose gotton so big soon you won;t be my little man anymore!" I could here Ben giggle and he was coming back up the stairs with her, Elena had already met Lexi they got on great. Lexi burst through the door and Elena jumped and screamed " Lexiiiiiii, great to see you" Lexi ran and hugged her. Damon called for Benjamin and they went out that's when Lexi turned to me "Where is she Stef?" "I honestly dont know Lex" I replied and Lexi was building up with rage by the time I told her everything she went out all guns literally blazing looking for Damon. 


	6. Suprise planning and new beginnings

SURPRISE PLANNING AND NEW BEGINNINGS

Lexi's P.O.V:

Stefan told me about that prick Damon trying to release Katherine only for her to not be there! I was super pissed, this was typical Katherina I wanted to stake this bitch myself who did she think she was! Toying with my Stefan, my best friend! Taking Damon away from my other best friend Rosalina, this was a new low. I made the right decission coming her to look for Rosie I knew something was wrong, I was going to murder Damon I really was that bastard, I;m fuming I stormed out of Stefan;s room and went out the door I needed to find Rosalina to make sure she was okay then Damon was going to pay then I was going to search high and low for Katherine that snake! She's dead when I get her.

Elena's P.O.V:

I have never seen Lexi this mad, then again I never seen much of her. I told Stefan to go after her and he did I was alone in the house it was kind of creepy I just lay on Stefan's bed when I heard the sound of someone down stairs, I crept down to find Rosalina coming "Rosie" I called she kind of jumped with the shock she smiled "Elena, were is everyone?" she asked me I walked down the stairs and told her "Looking for you, where have you been all night Stefan and I have been so worried, Lexi also showed up today" She sat me down and started telling me everything, from what happened with Damon to what happened with Tyler. "Tyler Lockwood, you serious?" I gasped, shocked I never thought she'd be interested in him just then the front door flung open I jumped Rosalina ran out of the room next I heard a huge crash and ran out to see what was happening I saw Rosie on top of Lexi both of them laughing while Lexi saying to her "For an old hag, you still have it" Rosie laughing telling her "I never lost it" I was confused untill Stefan explained to me they love to sneak up on eachother then Lexi dropped the news it's Stefan's birthday in 2 days. He never told me I wonder why.

Rosalina's P.O.V:

I heard the door flying open and was suprised by Lexi jumping on me from behind I instanly grabbed her and flung her across the room the sound of her crashing into the bookshellfs made Elena run out to see what was happening. I had jumped on Lexi and the two of us start laughing like old times, I knew Lexi was here for Stefan's birthday she brought it up but of course moany St. Stefan insisted he didn't want to do anything for his birthday which instanly meant "SUPRISE PARTY". Lexi smiled at me which I knew she knew what I was thinking, Elena looked suprised herself that Lexi brought up his birthday I mean he did tell her didn't he? Knowing Stefan he probaly didn;t he hated the fuss over his birthday but we loved it. Stefan offered to take Elena home and off they left which meant we can get down to the planning. Benjamin and Damon returned they both went upstairs and within a few minutes Damon walked back down and back out the door I figured he didn;t want to talk to me Lexi bit her tongue, Damon was acting weirder than normal. Me and Lexi had almost everything organised for our beloved Stefan's party. I decided to go to bed before Damon or Stefan returned home, Lexi did the same.

Stefan's P.O.V:

Everyone was in bed sound a sleep when I came home so I headed to my own room to sleep, the next morning Rosie and Lexi were up making breakfast I got ready for school went downstairs grabbed my coffee and out the door with Rosie, on the way to school I got the gorey details about Rosie been with Lockwood the night her and Damon had a fight. I didn;t really like Tyler and to be honest Rosie didn;t seem that keen on him either maybe she was. We both had Biology first period with both Elena and Tyler. "This should be fun" I muttered then Rosalina playfully punched my arm saying "Now, now mind that tongue of yours" we both laughed at this, she would always say that to me whenever I ranted and vented on and on about Damon. We arrived to class.

Rosalina's P.O.V:

After laughing at the joke me and Stefan have we walked into class I found the only empty seat was beside Tyler, "Great" I muttered. To be honest I was quite nervous about seen him after the other night I just didn't know what way it would turn out. I got distracted throughout the class by text messages from Elena, Stefan and Lexi.

Lexi: We need to sort a place for the party, any suggestions?  
Me: Ehmm we could go with the Grill?X Lexi: Great you sort that I'll sort everything else. Bye x

Stefan: How awkward do you look right now? Craic a smile ROSIE! - Stefan Me: Your lucky I'm not drinking you dry ! -ROSALINA Stefan: And you say im broody? -Stefan Me: Yeah yeah, we're do you think I learn it from?! Damon? ha x - Rosalina

Elena: Has he spoken to you yet? -Elena x Me: No, should I say something to him? ahhhh confused! - Rosalina x Elena:Go for it hun! x - Elena Elena: Too late I see he's holding your hand ahhhh :P X - Elena

Tyler just grabbed my hand, I'm pretty confused I don;t want this if I'm honest. The bell rings and I rush out of class I ditch school after third period to help Lexi with the party, we have already filled Elena in on it so I remember to send Elena a quick text

Me: Keep Stefan busy today, Don't go grill! Thanks - Rosalina Elena: Check, got it x - Elena

Now that he's out of the way we plan the party, Damon's looking after Benjamin so I won;t check in on them we have everything ready now too wait till tomorrow night.

Lexi's P.O.V:

I'm quite proud that we got everything sorted for Stefan's party I head back to the Salvatore's with Rosalina, Damon;s out again. I'm dying to catch him, he keeps given me weird looks and smiling it's a little creepy I know he;s up to something! I brush it off for now, me and Ben are playing hide and seek while Rosalina is talking to Stefan. I heard her question him about where Zach is but Stefan keeps putting the subject off and it's making me even wonder were he is it's strange he's been "holidaying" for months. I find Ben hiding in the kitchen and we head up to his room I read him a story as he falls asleep. "Cute kid" I think to myself, Elena says goodbye to me and heads home. Damon walks in after Elena left covered in blood I can smell it human blood, he's been on a binge the blood is fresh and sweet Rosalina brushes the scent off which I'm suprised. She heads to bed as she claims but I hear her knocking on Damon's door "Damon, can I come in" she asks and then I hear the bedroom door opening. Just then Stefan comes home he sits beside on the chair and hands me a glass of Damon's burbon we have a great talk and catch up on a lot of things.

Damon's P.O.V:

I still couldn't bare to look at her, I accused her of lying but she wasn't she had no clue Katherine escaped. After everything Pearl and Anna said I chose to forget her, forget her exsistanct only because I'll never find her, never see her never kiss those beautiful lips. I washed the memorys away and walked in the front door I could hear Rosalina and Lexi in the longue so I continued to just walk straight up the stairs I was covered in blood from the latest binge I'd been on, Sheriff Forbes was getting suspicious so I made a deal with her to help her. I hopped in the shower to clean myself and when I got out I put my boxers on and heard a slight knock on the door before I could answer I heard Rosalina speak "Damon, can I come in?" I didn;t answer her back, instead I just opened the door I sat on my bed and patted the area beside me for her to come sit and she did. She just looked at me and was about to say something but I inturpted her "Rosielee, I'm so sorry... I ... I shouldn't of hurt you like that I shouldn't of screamed at you.. you... you were right all along she didn't love me" Rosalina just sat there looking at me she hugged me and pleaded "Fresh start Damon that's all I want a new beginning without Katherina" I nodded and she hugged me I got up and went to the bathroom to use it and when I came back Rosielee was fast asleep so insted of waking her I just crawled in next to her and drifted to sleep. 


	7. Birthday suprise ending in horror

Rosalina's P.O.V:

I woke up to an arm slumped across me I turned to see it was Damon, I gentally crawled out of the room and went downstairs to make breakfast for the birthday boy Stefan. Benjamin got up just after me and threw his arms around me "morning mammy, its uncle Stefan's birthday today" he said to me. "I know hunni, why don't you be a good boy and wake uncle Stefan for me". He looked at me and smiled and was creeping out of the kitchen I called to him "Benjamin, don't forget to shout happy birthday" "I wont mum" he replied to me. I knew Benjamin's kind of shouting happy birthday will wake everybody I smirked to myself and listened "Morning Uncle Stefan" "Huh morning? No kiddo lets go back to sleep and not tell your mum k?" Stefan said to him all groggy he never wanted to get up early morning on his birthday I mean sure any other day of the week, month, year he'd be up at the craic of dawn but never on his birthday I snapped out of my thought by Ben screamin "HAPPY BIRTHDAY UNCLE STEFAN" I heard everyone jump up I just rolled round the kitchen in laughter aw I sware that boy would wake an army.

Stefan's P.O.V:

I was woken up by little Benjamin screaming happy birthday, that boy will deafing me one of these years I smelled the breakfast from downstairs and thought to myself "Rosalina's up... Great!" I went down to see everyone up I laughed to myself "Good job Ben, who need's an alarm clock when we have you". Everyone hugged and kissed me saying Happy Birthday and gave me cards and presents "Guys stop doing this, its only another year I'm alive not like I'm getting any younger" I said followed by Rosalina's "Or older Stefan" I just ushered her out the door I wanted to go to school to see Elena we arrived at school, I had a bad feeling about today but it disappeared when I seen Elena. She ran up to me and hugged and kissed me saying happy birthday I just smiled and changed the subject the went by pretty quick we have a new history teacher Alaric Saltzman he seemed pretty strange. I went home with Elena after school she was acting odd.

Rosalina's P.O.V:

I was sitting in class with Elena and the bell rang I was heading to my next class when I ran smack bang into him Alaric Saltzman I knew him from somewhere I just couldn't place it where from. Then it dawned on me who he was a vampire hunter! I remember hearing about him, I knew his wife was turned or something like that. I brushed it off and got on with the day it went by pretty quick I was greatful that Elena's little brother Jeremey had said he would take care of Benjamin I got ready with Lexi and left for the Grill we had our dresses on ready to go we arrived and met with Matt, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler and weird enough Damon was there. Stefan arrived shortly after it me and Lexi could hardly contain our excitement. Stefan looked less than impressed, though we couldn' tell Matt, Ty and Care that it was Stefans birthday we still had fun. Damon slipped out somewhere I ignored it and attended to a rather drunken Care, Lexi came over "I'll be right back" I smiled but before she left Sheriff Forbes came in with a few officers and walked straight over to Lexi and grabbed her arm and hurried her out the door I was stuck behind the officers refused to let me out then I noticed Stefan and Elena disappeared where were they? Were did Damon go? Eventually we were left to go home. Matt taken Care, Bonnie driving home, Ty trying to take me home I brushed him off I was looking for Elena and Stefan but more for Lexi what happened to her?

Stefan's P.O.V:

I was playing pool with Elena in the grill I seen Rosalina do what she does best taken care of everyone, her motherly instincts kicked in for Caroline she was trying to sober her up I noticed Sheriff Forbes coming in and walking straight over to Lexi and pulling her out by the arm and rushed out the door I seen Rosalina's frantic look me and Elena snuck out the back door and crept up the stairs around the side I seen Sheriff put cuffs on Lexi I was confused "Stefan, what's going on?" Elena asked confused "I don;t know this is weird" just then I seen Damon walking over with a stake, this can't be happening Elena gasped I put my hand over her mouth "Well well well vampire" I heard Damon say to Lexi "You, you did this. This is what you were planning all along" Lexi replied to him she bared her teeth at him and he staked her in the heart my brother staked my bestfriend Elena started to scream I quickly covered her mouth she sliently sobbed curling into my chest. Why would he do this? Rosalina won;t be happy I didn't stick around for long I left to go home I dropped Jeremey home with Elena and headed home.

Rosalina's P.O.V:

I arrived home, "Stefan, Stefan you home?" I called out. "No he's not home yet" Damon replied "Where did you get too?" I asked him he just smiled and hugged me and kissed my cheek just then Stefan came in and flung Damon acros the room "Stefan! What are you doing?" I got no reply he was kicking Damon repeatedly "Stop Stefan Stop" I cried. Stefan looked up at me teeth bared then it dawned on me "Where's Lexi? What happened" I asked them and I seen a tear fall down Stefans cheek then he finally spoke "Ask Damon what happened" before I could speak Stefan screamed "Tell her Damon tell her what happened to Lexi and what really happened to Zach!" "Whats he talking about Damon? What happened to them?" Damon looked at me and ran to me super speed he cupped my face in his hands tears coming down his cheeks "I'm sorry Rosielee I'm so sorry" I was so confused. Stefan looked at me "He staked her to take the heat off him and his binges" Stefan told me "W...W...What? Tell me its a lie! Tell me it's not true" They both were silent "And... Z.. Zach? What happened him?" I asked, they didn;t answer me "Answer me!" I screamed I felt the rage build up I kicked Damon through to the next room. "How could you? My best friend and your own nephew! You make me sick. Your a monster" I felt the tears filling my eyes. How could he do this after our new beginnings talk last night. I stormed up to my room.

Damon's P.O.V:

Stefan came in attacking me I figured he knew, I thought I couldn get away with it I heard Rosalina pleading with Stefan to stop, he had lost it completely but then he stopped and when she asked about Lexi he had told her to ask me what happened to Lexi and then he brought up Zach I rushed to her and cupped her face in my hands tears started forming in my eyes I say sorry to her then Stefan told her the truth she started screaming at me I could feel her anger and with that she kicked me and sent me flying to the the next room all I could make out was her calling me a monster and she stormed up the stairs which left me and Stefan alone. We argued and he held a stake to my heart and I pleaded "Do it, do it little brother kill me now" and he backed away "I would never do it, you may be a monster but I wouldn't kill you. Why give you the easy option out?" I just froze and didn;t say anything.

Elena's P.O.V:

How could Damon do that to Lexi, he really was a monster poor Rosalina and Stefan he had drove to the boarding house to pick Jeremey up he dropped me and Jer off and kissed me goodnight and went home I was afraid of what he'd do, it scared me how was he going to tell Rosalina and how would she react I still didn't hear anything from him it was 2a.m and still nothing I better try sleep I thought to myself and with that I eventually drifted off to sleep I woke up at 9am it was saturday and I decided up , get ready and head over to Stefan's. Maybe he'll be okay I soon find out.  



	8. Abit of my passed revealed

*few weeks later*  
Rosalina's P.O.V:

I woke up at half 7 with Benjamin cuddled into me my little charmer, he looked so beautiful lying beside me asleep I smiled at him looked abit like his real father. I dread the day I ever see him again it frightened me if I'm honest, it turned 9 a.m and he started to wake up "Morning Mommy" he said and he kissed my cheek "Morning Hunni" "Mommy why do you look so sad?" I was taken back by this but before I could answer he said to me something I was dreading "Mommy don't be sad over aunty Katherina, I had a dream about her last night and she said to give you a kiss and tell you she see you soon" I was shocked was it just a dream or was it Katherina's famous trick sneeky into people's dream I had already heard Damon leave this morning and Stefan shortly after. Benjamin wanted to stay in bed when I heard a knock on the door I went down to answer it to my suprise Elena was at the door "Elena" I smiled "Rosalina, are you okay I haven't seen you in a few weeks" she said full of concern I just nodded "I'm fine, please come. Stefan's not here he's gone out. Want some tea?" She just nodded I went to make her tea and returned to her with it. She was looking at me in a strange way "Whats wrong Elena?" I asked. But before she could reply Stefan walked in the boarding house arm in arm with Elena which wasn;t right Elena was sitting in the longue with me drinking tea.

Stefan's P.O.V

I woke up early and heard someone leave the house which I assumed it was Damon. I got up showered and dressed and seen Rosalina was still asleep with Benjamin cuddled into her I went out the door I needed to hunt I was starving after I finished hunting I went to the grill to see Elena was already at the grill I smiled and walked up and kissed her. "Stefan" she smiled at me we played a few games of pool and decided to head back to the boarding house I had to check on Rosalina. Elena agreed to come along as we entered the front door we were greated by Rosalina with a rather shocked expression. I asked her what was wrong? she just said "Stef... Stef.. Stefan what are you doing?" She asked with a confused expression which made me confused "What do you mean Rose?" I asked her and with that Rosalina grabbed Elena up by the throath and flung her across the hallway I grabbed Rosalina back but she screamed "You bitch you have alot of nerve coming here after all this time" "Rosalina what you talking about?" I asked her and she screamed "ELENA" and with this Elena came to the hallway with tea in her hand I was confused and shocked and with that Elena that I had came home with started laughing "Oh Rosalina you haven;t changed abit, miss me?" I was shocked "Over your dead body Katherina!" Rosalina replied. Elena just gasped "Katherina? how... how... how do we look exactly alike?" Katherine just ignored her and said something to Rosalina "I;ve a message for you, rumor has it he wants the moonstone and he'll be seen you and Benjamin real soon" Rosalina looked full of horror and Katherine said "I will be back shortly" and with that she fled I ran after her.

Elena's P.O.V:

I arrived at the boarding house not knowing what to expect I hadn;t heard from Rosalina in about 2 weeks, I knocked slightly on the door and Rosalina opened the door I asked her was she okay and she said she's fine, was she fine? Did she not know or is she adjusting to it? she offered me tea but when she handed it to me I was looking at her wondering if I should ask her if she knew. She asked me what was wrong so i thought to myself just ask her Elena bite your tongue and ask her "Do you know what happened Lexi? What Damon did to her" she moved slightly uneasy, "I...I...I'm sorry if I upset you I've just been worried about you" She looked at me "Oh Elena, you havent upset me I know what he did, he's a monster Elena." I didn;t know what to say "He's not the Damon I fell in love with" she said to me "You.. You were in love with him?" I asked slightly shocked. She stared at me "Yes I was that was untill Katherina came along" I asked her what happened and she explained everything from the time he promised her that they'd get married till the time Katherina came along with Bonnie's ancestor Emily till her death well fake death just then we were interupted and Rosalina hopped up and disappeared I heard a crashing sound and her screaming followed shortly by her calling my name I ran out to see someone on the floor she looked exactly like me she could pass as my twin even as me I was snapped out of my daze by Rosalina calling this girl Katherina I gasped and asked how did she look exactly like me but she ignored me and carried on saying she had a message for Rosalina that he want the moonstone? What was that and who is he and why would he be seen her and Ben real soon? I seen Rosalinas look of horror when Katherine had said he? after she left Stefan ran after her I brought Rosie back to the longue and sat her down that's when I asked her "How are you and Katherina sisters if your like what 500 years older than her and who is this he?" She smiled and slightly laughed.

Rosalina's P.O.V:

After everything had happened I was in shock he was coming here soon and wanted the moonstone but why now? Elena brought me to the longue and sat me down and asked me a question that kind of taken me back a little "How are you and Katherina sisters if your like what 500 years older than he and who is he?" I slightly laughed and smiled at her I might as well tell her, she was looking at me alightly uneasy so I started talking "Well do you really want to know?" I asked her. "Well.. em .. only if you want to talk about it". I nodded and started telling her how Katherina and I were sisters and abit about him.

*Flashback*

It all started when I was really young about 4 or 5, Finn would wake me early as usual. It was our everyday routine I would get scared from hearing mum and dad fighting and arguing I would crawl into Finns bed and weep though we were twins Finn was an hour older than me "more mature". One night father made our mother use her witchcraft on him so that he would never age and never die unless murdered or killed in some weird way, I never understood it. Once a month when the full moon was out father would disappear and mother would have her male friend over, he was lovely but we had to keep it a secret from father. One full moon I fell asleep early in bed and wI was woken by father's screams I jumped up and searched for Finn but he wasn;t in his bed I crept down the stairs "Papa, papa what's wrong?" he just looked at me he hugged me and promised it would be okay I was young and confused I later learned mother had run away with her male friend and took Finn with her. She left me to pick up the pieces. I was really struggling years down the line but that's when I met him then man that changed my life in ways I never thought was possible I was arguing with father about everything I was quite young about 14 when I met Sir Niklaus and Sir Elijah, father knew who they were but never told me. I grown close to Niklaus and we got serious pretty quick him and his brother Elijah was from a few towns over. I had a huge argument with father one night "You'll regret the day you met him when you find out who he is" Father screamed this at me which infuriated me "You don;t know what your talking about! You havent loved anyone or anything since the day mother left and that's not my fault" I spatted back at him which made him more angry so he slapped me, he raised his hand to me and slapped me so hard I fell to the floor. I screamed at him with tears streaming down my face "I wish you were dead! I hate you" and I left the house, I ran to the arms of my beloved Niklaus. He took me in and made me feel okay, that was the last thing I said to my father I turned 15 and fell pregnant and was due to marry Niklaus, yes I know it's to young! I disgraced my father further and so myself, Niklaus and Elijah left to meet there family. I was married and almost due when we arrived to his town that's when I saw him Finn, my twin brother he was so far from me yet this close and that's when I got the shock of my life Esther, my mother was here in this town she seen me and her face was full of horror that's when I learned a terrible secret that changed my life forever after learning the secret I gave birth too two beautiful twins.

A few years had passed and I was now a hybird though Finn was not, he was just a vampire I decided to return to my old town and that;s when I seen my father, still alive and with a wife and a young daughter Katherina her name was she was exquisive full of beauty so young she reminded me of another girl I met a few years back whom I hated it scared me how she was the image of her but one night I snuck a closer peak and father had caught me "Rosa... Rosalina?" I jumped "Papa" I replied tears filled his eyes and he gripped me into a hug I left for a while and when I returned I had heard Katherina had disgraced father I never knew how or why till later I found out she had been turned, she killed herself with vampire blood in her system. No she wasn;t a hybird like me but she was on the run and when I heard her family including my father had been ripped to shreds as punishment to her I found her explained who I was and we ran together that's how we ended up at the Salvatore's

"And well you already know what happened then" I said to Elena I pleaded with her not to tell Damon about her return and she nodded she asked me questions about the secret but I told her I didn;t want to talk about it she asked me what happened to the twins were they boys or boy and girl I smiled Boy and Girl that they were ripped from and took I eventually found Benjamin but never found Charlotte. Stefan returned in a panic state "I... I can't find her" just then Damon arrived home. 


	9. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys! Just an announcement I won't be putting up more chapters on this site for a while but I'm updating the story on

My username on it is ButterflyKisses_

If you could go there and maybe fan me if you have an account or even set up an account?

Anyways you can read my story/stories there Ill be finishing this one on there anyways!

Thanks so much. Heres a link to an updated chapter of this story.. Thanks again :D

9562352-and-so-i-fell-in-love-with-a-monster-facing-my#!p=1


End file.
